


Its all I have to give you (though i'd love to give you more)

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drunk Tessa, F/M, Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: A little NYE one shot for you all.Happy New Year!
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Its all I have to give you (though i'd love to give you more)

“Ugh, Scott, the lights are too bright,” she slurs as she throws her arm over her eyes.

“Sorry T, just hold on a second whilst I find your PJs, don’t go to sleep yet.”

“Sleep… Yes, sleep is good. I’m going to sleep now,” she sighs.

“Woah, woah, woah, no you don’t,” he says, grabbing her shoulders as she begins to pitch backwards onto the bed where he sat her down just a moment ago.

She groans as he unzips her suitcase and begins rummaging around inside. She normally unpacks everything as soon as she arrives in her hotel room – making sure everything is just so in order to get a good night’s sleep and feel relaxed in her environment. But they were delayed getting here, arrived far too late, and barely had time to go up to their rooms and change before they headed to the party.

“Don’t,” she hiccups, “make a mess. I have a system.” Her mouth gets stuck around the ‘s’ sounds, as if her cheeks are full of marshmallows when actually her body is full of champagne and vodka. Scott could have sworn he saw her stumbling around with a pint of Guinness towards the end of the night, and that was his cue to step in and lead her to bed before she did something she would be embarrassed by afterwards.

“I know, I know,” he says. “Don’t worry.” He finds what he’s after and comes back over to her, still sitting precariously on the edge of the huge bed. He surveys her outfit and moves so he’s kneeling on the bed behind her. Gently, he pulls the pins from her hair and carefully unweaves the up-do with his fingers. Her dark locks could use a brush to shift some of the hairspray, but that’s not worth attempting right now. He guides her sleep t-shirt – an old, long, tattered thing they got at a competition forever ago – over her head, and manages to maneuver her arms through the sleeves, though not without groans of protest. Then, he unzips the back of her strapless dress before coming back around to face her and lifts her to her feet. Impressively (if he does say so himself) the dress and the t-shirt fall down in unison, meaning his best friend retains at least some of her modesty.

He guides her back down to sit, more slumped than before as sleep really begins to creep into her body, then fishes her toiletry bag out of her suitcase and locates the familiar travel-size bottle of Nivea MicellAir.

Her nose wrinkles as soon as the damp, reusable cotton pad brushes against her cheek. She tries to bat his hand away, missing him by a comical distance and almost throwing herself off balance in the process. “Wotchu doin’?” she asks, groggily.

“I’m taking off your makeup, T.”

“Why?” she whines, elongating the word until he runs out of air. “I just wanna go to sleep, Scott,” she whispers.

“You know you’ll be mad in the morning if you still have your makeup on. You don’t want that on top of the almighty hangover you’re sure to have, do you?”

She pouts and shakes her head, but stops quickly, clearly regretting the action. He continues as before, gently wiping away her powder, her lipstick, and her mascara. When he’s done he guides a capful of mouthwash to her lips – having been unable to locate her toothbrush, suspecting she forgot it like she normally does – and brings a plastic cup from the bathroom for her to spit it back into. Then, he guides her under the bedsheets, kisses her forehead, and moves the glass of water, pain killers and trash can a little closer before turning off the lights and settling down into the armchair in the corner for the night (drunk Tessa has been known to wander before).

“Goodnight, T,” he whispers as he pulls her travel blanket over himself.

Her response is a soft snore and he smiles to himself. “Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote by hand and posted pictures of on twitter a little while back. I found the pieces of paper when I tidied up for Christmas and thought it would be a good little new year one shot. I’m guessing it came about from a comment by Tessa about always taking her makeup off...? Who knows?!
> 
> I’m not sure where my writing is going heading into the new year. I’m reluctant to return to unfinished fics from 2018 when I started writing, because I know they’re not particularly well written and will require a lot of work. I’ve actually finished all of my projects and only have one major fic idea left, which I’m honestly not sure I can pull off. If anyone wants to read anything specific from me in the future, please let me know, I often work better off ideas from others!


End file.
